Playing Her Game
by Danni and Erica
Summary: Life's all a game to Lita. but when she needs help, who will come to her rescue?


TITLE: Playing Her Game

AUTHOR/S: Danni and Erica

RATING: PG-13 (to protect any innocent little minds out there)

CONTENT: Mild language, little bit of romance

CATEGORY: Romance

DISTRIBUTION: Please ask first. We'll most likely say yes anyway.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own any characters from this story, and we can admit it, so don't sue! We've just taken them on a little adventure, for fun, and will be returning them soon. Although, we DO own the plot, and Danni owns herself.

AUTHORS NOTES- Danni: Thankyou to Erica, for putting up with me... oh and also for writing this fic with me.

Erica: Same goes, Danni, though it was tempting to just throw you in a padded cell. *Grins* [Joke, joke!] Oh, to all FF.N-ers- My personal Pen Name is Livin On The Edge. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Lita, I want to talk to you, now!" Matt demanded and dragged her by the arm to the nearest vacant room.

She stood silently in front of him while slowly he looked her up and down, a look of disgust forming on his face.

After what seemed like an eternity to Lita, but was only really a few seconds he looked at her hatefully and spoke in a harsh voice.

"I'm through with you. I'm not going to waste anymore of my time on a worthless bitch like you. Danni is so much better, don't know why I didn't see it earlier." The look in his eyes was one of pure loathing. He stared at her, daring her to challenge him.

"B-b-but..." she stammered shaking like a leaf, before being cut off by Matt.

"What? But what, Lita? You want an explanation?" He asked vehemently, moving even closer to her, so he was right in her face.

Lita backed up against the wall behind her, staying silent as salty tears rolled down her face.

Not waiting for a reply from his now ex-girlfriend, he continued, raising his voice to a shout. "You're a useless-2 cent-ho, an embarrassment, a joke, a good for nothing tramp!" With that, he left the room.

Lita slowly slid down the wall, sobbing quietly. She didn't know what to do. She had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. She was on her own. That was when she decided she couldn't live like this anymore. 

The door creaked open and a blond head popped into view.

"Lita? What's wrong?" Christian asked cautiously, offering his hand to her. Anyone who saw this small gesture would've realised that he was very worried.

The redhead calmed herself, but as she tried to speak, she burst into a fresh sob.

Christian gathered her into his arms, holding her tight and stroking her hair, holding her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, I made your shirt all wet..." Lita apologised timidly, drying her tear-soaked face.

"No, that's ok. Needs a wash anyway..." he said, pushing her hair away from her face and wiping a small tear from the apple of her cheek. "Now, you wanna tell me what that was all about? I mean, you don't have--"

Lita cut him off, pressing a cold finger to his lips. Christian was so surprised by her actions that he was lost for words.

"All he did was dump me..." She whispered softly

"Whatta--" Christian started, but Lita stopped him quickly, up with a very seductive kiss.

The sudden distance closure startled Christian, and his reflexes caused him to pull away hastily. "You... you... kissed me?"

Lita smiled wryly at his discomfort. "No shit, Sherlock." Lita flirted with him some more, adding greatly to his confusion. "What, dincha like it?" she teased, mocking an offended look.

Still in his daze, Christian didn't catch her joking tone. "No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I liked it!" he said, attempting to defend himself.

"Relax, would you? I was kidding... Anyway, I've been wanting to do that for a while now..." She trailed off, waiting for his response.

"Have you really?" Christian asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah." Lita said, a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

Christian didn't know how to react. His dreams were coming true... Lita was single and she'd just kissed him...

"Hello? Earth to Christian..." Lita called, waving her hand in front of his eyes. 

"Wha- oh... Sorry. Forgot where I was for a second."

Without warning, Lita clutched his hand and pulled him towards the lounge.

Christian, surprised with this sudden change of mood almost fell over Lita in the process. "What is going on here?" He thought to himself "One minute she's crying because she broke up with her boyfriend, and the next she's kissing me . . . not that I minded it of course." smiling as he remembered that sweet kiss, he sat down. 

After sitting Christian down, Lita went over to the kitchenette. "Would you like a drink?" she called over her shoulder. Not waiting for an answer, she rattled of a list of the available drinks in the fridge "Water, OJ, Soda, Coke... Beer, Illusions, Bacardi..." 

"SODA!!!" Christian all but screamed.

After a bit off drink mixing, and adding a couple of non-soda ingredients to Christian's drink, Lita returned with two glasses. She passed one to Christian and started sipping hers. They sat down together, and began to talk.

"So, what exactly happened in here before?" Christian asked, looking at Lita fondly, thinking "She still looks so beautiful, even after everything that's happened today."

"Nothing that I really want to talk about." Lita said, her voice twinged with pain and remorse.

"Oh, ok then." Christian said, a little hurt that Lita wouldn't open up to him. He figured he'd just have to give it some time. Playing with Lita's hair for a moment, he continued. "If you ever do want to talk about it, you know I'll be there for you." 

Lita smiled, telling him that she knew he would be there for her, by simply nodding her head.

They continued to talk for another half hour, though the effects of downing numerous alcoholic drinks like they were going out of style started to show. 

Unexpectedly, Lita rearranged herself on the sofa, so that she was straddling Christian. Moving to remove her shirt, she bent over to give Christian a forceful kiss.

Slowly realising what Lita had in mind, Christian grabbed her hands and held them still, preventing her from stripping. "Woah, Lita... Stop-"

"Why, doncha like me?" she slurred.

"What? Yes, yes I like you... but babe, you only broke up with Matt like, a few hours ago, not even that..." Christian said, not believing what he was doing. Lita was offering herself to him, and he was stopping her!

"Exactly, we broke-" she said.

"Come on, you've had too much to drink, babe... Ahh! I know!" Christian raced out to the balcony and arranged things. Returning inside, he rushed into the bedroom. He searched the chest of drawers for Lita's bathers. 

Coming back to a very bewildered Lita, he threw the bathing costumes at her and ordered her to put it on, then follow him outside.

She did what she was told, and upon reaching the balcony, she was treated to a nice surprise.

Christian had set up the bathing chairs and was sitting on the edge of hers with a bottle of SPF 30+ in his left hand and a rose (god knows where he got it from...) in the other.

"Come on then, you don't want to burn!" he grinned.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland, Lita lay down and relaxed, allowing Christian to massage the sun block into her back and shoulders.

The pair sat there in silence, enjoying the wonderful view. Christian looked over at Lita, to find she had fallen asleep.

Christian scooped her up carefully into his arms and carried her to her bed. Once he'd covered her with the wool blankets and made sure she was comfortable, he checked his cell phone for any missed calls. One. His brother. He dialled the number, and bit his lip when Edge answered on the second ring.

"Dude! Where the hell are you? We were supposed to go shopping half an hour ago..."

Christian mentally cursed himself for forgetting. "Oh sorry man... I'll be there soon!"

He hung up and hurried around the hotel room, tidying up for Lita. Right before leaving, he left her a note, telling her where he had gone.

Hey beautiful,

Sorry, I totally forgot I had an appointment with Edge, I had to go, you know how he gets when someone makes him late. Give me a call when you wake up, k?

Love,

Christian.


End file.
